Yoshikage Kira wants a normal life
by Judd the destroyer
Summary: In this fanfiction, Kira isn't a mad murder that murders girls and takes their hands. This is going to be a side project so, my fanfic "In an alternate universe: A bizarre twist of fate" has more priority over this. This is also a Kira x Reimi fanfic. Kira wants to live a normal life. A literal normal life. Until...
1. The new Yoshikage

**Side story I wanted to make.**

"Wow, Rohan you're so good at drawing!" "Yeah! This is my character Pink Dark Boy." Rohan and Reimi continue drawing and talking. They start playing with Arnold, Reimi's dog. Rohan tries to draw Arnold. "Look, Reimi! I drew Arnold." "Very good Rohan."

A doorbell rings. Reimi's father opens the door to see a boy at the door. "Why, hello young man, are you lost?" "N-no." "What is it you want, young man?" "W-well I w-would like to s-s-s" "Hmm? Come on, spit it out, you can do it." "S-see y-your daughter, Mr. Sugimoto." "My daughter? What business do you have with her?" "N-nothing, sir, I just want to see her." The boy said blushing. "Reimi! Someone's here to see you!"

"I'm coming! Rohan stay here with Arnold." Arnold and Rohan both look at Reimi as she gets out of the room. Rohan then begins to play with Arnold.

"Who is it?" Reimi asks. Reimi's father goes back inside the house. The boy sees Reimi and his face begins to redden. "H-hello R-Reimi" "Hmm? Who are you?" "W-well, my name is-" "Aren't you mister 3rd place." "H-hey don't mention that..." "You're two grades above me. What could you possibly want at this late hour?" "W-well I-I-" "Come on! Spit it out, I believe in you." "I-I-I l-like y-you." Silence struck as Reimi looks at him in shock. "W-what? W-what could s-someone 2 years younger t-than you do t-to make you like me?" "W-well y-you're c-cute, and a-a well-mannered person..." Reimi begins to blush. "W-w-" "It's usually girls like me to have a crush on someone in his grade! Why does HE have a crush on ME?" The boy gives her flowers. Reimi accepts them. "W-well I-I'm g-going to g-get g-goi-" "N-no, don't leave." The boy turns around. "W-why don't you come in?" The boy smiles and blushes some more. "O-okay."

"Reimi. Who's that?" "Just someone from school." The two go upstairs and as they went she says "Hey, I didn't catch your name yet." "W-well, my name is Yoshikage Kira. I am 18 years old. I live where all the villas are. I am single. I usually don't go home late. Before I sleep I always drink a glass of warm milk and do 20 minutes of stretching. I make sure I sleep 8 hours a day. I always wake up feeling no fatigue, like a baby. I usually want a quiet life. I also don't care about winning or losing. But if I were to fight, I wouldn't lose to anyone." Reimi looks at him in a way that means she listened to everything he said. "W-wow do you say that every time someone asks about your name?" "N-no. You are the first person I was able to say that speech to." "And you said you wouldn't lose to anyone?" "Never. Although I don't like getting involved with things that aren't important to me." "So...if I were to be your girlfriend and someone bullies me...would you protect me?" "Of course I would. I m-mean..." He says as he blushes.

"Rohan! We have a visitor!" "Reimi!" Rohan goes to Reimi and hugs her. "Who dat?" "Oh this is my friend, Yoshikage Kira." "Where you get dose flowers?" "H-he gave them to me." "Wow, you must be pretty cool Mr. Kira." Rohan raises his hand. Kira crouches and high fives Rohan. Kira and Rohan begin to play games. Rohan also shows him his drawings. "He's pretty good at drawing. Is this your little brother?" "Nope. I was left to babysit him since his parents were away." Kira looks around and sees a dog. "Come here, doggy." Kira pats the dog and they begin to play. Kira had a ball in his pocket. Kira always has a ball in his pocket. Reimi smiles at the sight of seeing him having fun. They all play with each other until it was time for Kira to go home.

"Well, I'm g-going home now." "Hm? Already?" "Y-yeah." Reimi accompanies Yoshi as they go downstairs. Reimi holds Yoshikage's hand. This might sound a bit crude but, he got a boner. "Y-your hands..." "Hm?" "T-they're...so...soft...I like it." Reimi blushes. They get outside the house "W-well then I'm going h-" He's cut short as Reimi grabs him and kisses him. Although he didn't like the idea he soon succumbed to Reimi's soft lips. "W-w-w-" Yoshikage trying to comprehend the situation as he sweats and reddens. "I'm your girlfriend now. You're no longer single~" Reimi says blushing. "Goodbye, Yoshi."

He looks at his hand. Clenches his fist and jumps in the air.

Yoshikage arrives home. "You're later than usual." Yoshi's dad, Yoshihiro, said. "Yeah, I met someone..." "Who was it? Was it a girl?" Yoshi stops and blushes. "W-well-" "With that expression, it has to be a girl!" "I-I'm going to bed now." Yoshi takes a bath. "Man, what a girl." He thought to himself. He finishes taking a bath. He drinks his milk, stretches and goes to bed. "I might have dreams of her...Reimi...such soft hands...I'd do anything to help her."

**_TO BE CONTINUED/\/\/\_**

**I honestly don't know why I made this but it seemed like a good story to me.**


	2. Yoshikage's beautiful Duwang

**I know that I said my other fanfic has more priority over this but I just can't help it.**

**I changed the story up a bit so that Reimi and Yoshi go to the same school.**

"Mori-mori-mori-mori-mori-Morioh-cho radio." Yoshi wakes up. "What did I dream about?" Yoshi stops and looks around. "Huh, what DID I dream about?" Yoshi goes to the dining room and begins eating his breakfast. "So, Yoshikage, why were you blushing last night?" "Huh?" "O-oh right...Reimi..." He thought. "It's nothing." "You know, son, I'll always support you no matter what." "W-well, there's this girl and-" "Hah! I knew it! What's her name boy?" "R-Reimi, Reimi Sugimoto." "Sugimoto, huh? Don't they live in Kotodai or something? Did you walk all the way there?" "Y-yes." "Well, good luck with her, I guess." Yoshi's dad says as he gets up from his chair.

Yoshi takes a bath. Yoshi changes to his school uniform and gets ready to go to school. His dad follows him so that he can drive him to school. "No thanks, I'll walk." "Really? Well if you want to I'm not going to stop you." Yoshi walks going to school.

Reimi notices Yoshi and walks up to him. "Hey, Yoshi!" "Hello, Reimi." The two walk together going to school. "Can I call you Yoshi?" "Yeah, sure." They separate because they're in two different grades. Yoshi goes to class. Many girls in the hallway talk about Yoshi. Although Yoshi doesn't like to stand out, he's way too handsome to not get noticed. Many girls try to follow him on the way to his classroom. "Hey guys, look it's Yoshi!" "Yoshi's here." "Yay." Yoshi doesn't respond. Most of the girls go do what they were supposed to be doing. Some girls, who are his classmates, follow him.

Yoshi sits down. He sits by the window and looks outside before the class starts. "I wonder where Reimi is now." The class continues until the bell rings.

"All right class, lunchtime. Be back here before noon."

Yoshi goes outside. Yoshi takes a look in his wallet. "500 yen...That's good enough." Yoshi walks by to see some bullies asking some money from a girl. "Tch, what retards." He tries to walk away until he sees the girl. It's Reimi. Yoshi charges at one of the bullies kicking him in the stomach. "W-w-" the bully gets cut short from Yoshi's uppercut. "Don't talk to me or Reimi ever again." He turns his attention towards Reimi. "Are you alright?" "Y-yeah." "Do you still have any money?" "Y-yeah." "Let's go eat lunch." "Okay." "H-he actually protected me..." She thought.

Yoshi buys lunch at a store nearby. Reimi also buys lunch. The two sit down on a bench nearby. "You actuawy won." "Of course I did. You're my beautiful Duwang." he says as he **chews**. "How's cwass" "Well, it's just like every other class before today. Nothing special." Reimi nods as she swallows. Yoshi swallows and says "Y-your hand is v-very soft." "T-thanks, I guess." The two continue eating.

11:50

"Well, it's almost time to go." "Yeah, see you later Yoshi!" Yoshi goes back to class. "Alright class here's the page for the assignment." Yoshi writes down notes. The class ended normally as usual.

More bullies show up. "Hey, you kid. I heard you beat up our lower men." "Yeah? What about it?" "We're going to fight you to avenge them." "I wouldn't want to get involve in something so stupid so get out of my face before I murder you." "You talk big." He says as he punches Yoshi. "Now you've done it." Yoshi retaliates with an uppercut. He follows it up with a spin kick to the bully's torso. Another bully joins in. He punches and misses. Yoshi grabs him by the hand and throws him. Another one joins in. Yoshi dodges all of his attacks. Yoshi catches him in a headlock. He then slams his head to the floor. The final one joins in. "I'm going to guess you're the boss." "You could call me that." The two get ready to fight. Their fists clash. Yoshi hits him with a kick. The bully hits him in the face. He then goes for the stomach. Yoshi spits up blood. Yoshi hits him with an elbow. He then follows up by tripping him. The bully gets back up and hits Yoshi. Both of them are covered in bruises and blood. The bully punches him into another bully who grabs him. "Good work." The bully then punches him repeatedly. He coughs up more blood. Yoshi, with the expression of anger on his face, jump kicks him and jumps from the bully's chest. He does a backflip and the bully who grabbed him gets slammed into the floor. "Tch. I don't usually fight, but when I do I will never lose." "Shit, how do I explain this to dad?" he thought.

Reimi sees him. "Yoshi!" Reimi runs over. "Are you alright?" "I-I'm fine." He says as he spits out more blood. "Y-you know w-where I live right?" "Where all the villas are." "J-just look for the h-house with t-the n-name Kira..." Yoshi passes out. "Y-yoshi! Damn, he's not that heavy but his house is too far away!" Reimi carries Yoshi as they go to his house. Reimi rings a doorbell. "Who is i-" Yoshihiro is cut short by the sight of his son covered in blood and bruises. "Give him to me kid!" He says as Reimi drops Yoshi so that he can examine him. "What happened?" "He got in a fight." "But...why? He hates fighting!" "H-he did it for me..." "Who are you?" "R-reimi Sugimoto." "Tch, so that's why he fought. I'm happy he's actually socializing for once but..." "I-I'm sorry-" "Don't be. I would do the same if I were put in the situation." Yoshihiro carries Yoshi and cleans his wounds. "Is he going to be alright?" "Of course he will." He says as he looks at Yoshi. "I guess I'll do the thing as a last resort." "Thing?" "It's nothing." "Nothing...yet..." He thought. "Can I stay here for a while?" "Sure."

"I'm going to Egypt for a while" "Why?" said Yoshi's mom. "I have business to take care of."

Reimi stayed by Yoshi's side. Yoshi wakes up. "H-huh?" "Your awake, finally." "R-reimi?" "Of course it's me." "Am I dreaming?" "No." Yoshi holds Reimi's hand. "I'll always be by your side. I promise." Yoshi smiles. "Where's dad?" "He says he's going to go there for a business trip." "Alright." Yoshi rises from his bed. "H-hey don't move. You're still injured." "I'm alright." Yoshi then kisses Reimi. Both of them begin to blush. Reimi calls her parents. "Uhh, dad, I'm going to sleep at my friend's house for today is that okay?" "Sure." Reimi goes back to Yoshi. "I'm going to sleep here. Is that okay?" "O-of course." Reimi begins to lie down next to Yoshi. Yoshi's eyes widen and he begins to blush. "Well, I'm going to sleep now." Reimi closes her eyes. Yoshi is also tired because of all the blood he lost. Yoshi puts his arms around her. Reimi begins to think "This is nice." She then smiles.

* * *

Yoshihiro arrives in Egypt. "Do you got the arrow?" "Why of course." said someone with an elderly voice. "My son will be harmed no more."

_**TO BE CONTINUED/\/\/**_

* * *

**Normal life indeed.**


	3. Stando Powa

**TFW you said that the other fanfic has more priority. Also I won't be posting until next week so yeah. I also just realized I made a grammar mistake at the end of the last chapter. FFS**

6:00 AM, Saturday.

Yoshi wakes up. Reimi is still sleeping. "Mom? Is dad home yet?" "No" "Okay." Yoshi sits down at the table awaiting breakfast. His breakfast is ready. It's pancakes. Yoshi begins eating. "I wonder where dad is." He thought. He finishes eating his breakfast and then goes back to bed to wait for Reimi. He's sitting down with his hand on Reimi's head. Reimi wakes up at 6:30. "Hey, Reimi" "Yo, Yoshi." "Your breakfast is ready." "Okay." Both of them go to the dinner table. He watches Reimi eat. "Hmm? You want some?" "No thanks." He continues to watch her eat until she finishes. "Wow, thanks Ms. Kira." "No problem, Reimi."

Yoshi would like to take a bath. Reimi also says she needs to take a bath. "Well, you can go first. That's alright with me." "Why don't we take a bath together?" "Huh?" "Well, I mean..." Both of them blush. "W-well if you i-insist." "O-okay, we're taking a bath together." Both of them go to the Kira family's bathroom. Yoshi undresses. "H-hey, don't undress in front of me!" "S-sorry." Yoshi goes behind a curtain to undress. Reimi also undresses. She leaves her clothes nearby Yoshi's. She uses the shower. Yoshi is in his bath tub full of bubbles. "_She's a killer queen, gunpowder, gelatin, dynamite with the laser beam. Guaranteed to blow your mind."  
_Reimi giggles while listening to Yoshi sing. "_Sheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer heart attack, reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeal cardiac." _Reimi wants to take a look. She turns the knob that controls the shower. "_Another one bites the dust ah. Another one bites the dust ah, and another one gone, and another one gone, another one bites the du-" _Yoshi stops as he's interrupted by Reimi opening the curtain. Only her head can be seen. "R-reimi?" He said going deeper in his tub trying to hide his blush. "Why don't I join in?" "H-huh?" Reimi gets inside the tub. Yoshi sees her naked body. "T-this...nevermind." "Hm?" Reimi and Yoshi look at each other. "I heard you singing." Reimi giggles. "Huh? I'm sure I was singing quietly." "I guess you're a fan of Queen." "Y-yeah. Honestly, they're the best!" "Why don't we play in the tub for a little bit?" "Sure." The two splash water onto each other. They both laugh as they play. They stop for a bit and stare into each other's eyes. Reimi crawls to Yoshi. "R-reimi?" He blushes. Reimi then kisses Yoshi. The two begin to make out. Yoshi uses his tongue. Reimi withdraws a bit. "Heh, you're good at this. Is this your first time? Besides the time I kissed you?" "Well, yeah." The two continue as they both close their eyes. Reimi sits down on Yoshi. Yoshi opens his eyes to see her on his lap. Yoshi widens his eyes because she's almost touching his penis. Yoshi continues closing his eyes. Reimi begins to hold both his hands. Yoshi gets harder. He feels something down there. The two stop and look down. "Huh? What did I just feel? Yoshi what was that?" "I-I think that was my..." The two stop looking down and stare at each other. "Well, that's okay." She said. They continue kissing.

* * *

7:50 AM

After 1 hr of them being in the tub they finish taking a bath. "You're so good at making out." "Thanks." The two begin to put their clothes on. "Wanna go somewhere?" "Sure." The two of them get ready to leave. "I'm going out for a while." "Okay, be careful okay?" The two of them begin to go outside.

"Did you bring any money?" Reimi checks her pocket. "Oh no" "Don't worry I have at least 2000 yen in my wallet." "Nice." The two walk to look for snacks. "Did you hear?" "Hear what?" "A college student got impregnated by an American that's apparently the founder of some company." "Really? What's her name?" "I think she goes by Higashikata." The two find a convenience store. They buy snacks. Reimi buys a green donut. Yoshi looks for sandwiches. The two buy their food and go sit down beside a tree. **Chew**. Reimi eats her donut as Yoshi eats his sandwich. He wraps his arm around her, bringing her closer to him. "Let's carve something into the tree!" "The tree? Do you have anything to carve it with?" "We can look for something to carve it with." Reimi then looks around as she finds a sharp stick. She carves a heart into the tree. It says: Reimi Sugimoto x Yoshikage Kira. "That looks nice."

The two find an arcade. They begin to play some games there. They play Pac-man, Donkey Kong, and Galaga. "Hah! I beat your high score Yoshi!" "Good game well played." 1 hour and 30 minutes have passed.

The two begin walking again until suddenly, Yoshi gets hit with an arrow to the head. "Y-YOSHI! I'LL GET HELP!" Reimi looks for a pay phone. "Don't worry, Reimi. He's going to be alright." "WHA-" She turns around to see Yoshihiro with a bow. "WHY DID YOU SHOOT YOUR SON?" "Look at him, he's alright." Yoshi sits up and removes the arrow. "What was that for?" "It was to awaken something within you. Try to send it out." Yoshi closes his eyes. A humanoid cat-like thing around the height of Yoshi appears. "Woah." "Yep, you made that appear." "Reimi can you see-" "People that don't have the same power can't see it." "She can't?" "Nope." "Awww." "So what can your thing do?" "Well I hope it could protect me." "That's exactly what it's supposed to do. That's why I shot you, so you can protect yourself without getting hurt yourself." Yoshihiro looks around. "Try carrying that rock with your thing." "I'll try." Reimi looks at the rock. Yoshi's thing carries the rock. "Woah, are you making it float?" "Well, I guess I am." "What can it do other than that?" The thing puts it down. "Well..." Yoshi presses his fingers together and the rock blows up. "Woah, that's amazing Yoshi!" "Yeah, but I don't want to kill." "You can control it so that it doesn't kill." Yoshihiro lends him a pen. "Try that." Yoshi's thing touches the pen. It throws it up. Yoshi does the same thing he did to blow it up. The explosion wasn't that big but it was loud. "That's really useful, Yoshi!" "I guess so..." "Wanna see mine?" "You have one too?" "Yeah but it's not like yours." He pulls out a camera and takes a picture of them. "I can do this." Yoshi and Reimi notices Yoshihiro move in the photo. "I can do whatever I wan't with the things in the photos. For example..." He uses his thing to push Yoshi and Reimi together. Their lips touch in the photo. Both of them look at their lips and their eyes widen. They begin to blush. "Hehehehehe." He laughs. He then turns his thing off. "You can name your thing whatever you want." "I'll call it...Killer Queen!" "That's okay." "Also, why can't Reimi have one?" "The arrow was glowing and pointing at you. When I shot you it stopped glowing. So that means if I shoot her she will die instead of obtain one of the things." "Awwww, I really wanted one."

Yoshihiro goes home. "You sure you kids won't follow me?" "No, I'll stay with Reimi." "Alright then." Yoshihiro looks away. Yoshi and Reimi hold hands. "Do you want to eat lunch?" "Yeah sure why not. I'd like to try early lunch" The two go to a nice restaurant. Yoshi orders for them. They finish eating. Someone shows up. "I heard you beat all of my underlings." "What about it?" "Fight me." "You're going to get messed up...**badly**" "Oh? I bet you only beat them because you were lucky." "Big talk coming from a bipedal slug." "Big talk coming from a bipedal bitch." "Let's go then. I'll mess you up worse than your life has already been." They go outside of the restaurant.

The bully gets ready to fight. Yoshi pulls out his thing. It touches a stone nearby. Yoshi kicks it and it goes in front of the bully. He triggers it. The bully gets caught in the explosion. His face got messed up. "His wounds aren't fatal. It's okay." The two go back to the house.

* * *

12:00 NN

"I'm still tired." Reimi says. "Me too, let's sleep." Yoshi removes his shirt. "W-wow." "What?" "I didn't notice your abs until now." "W-well." Reimi also removes her shirt. The two begin to lie down. The two hug each other. Reimi whispers "I noticed your bulge earlier." "H-huh?" Yoshi blushes. "Care to show me what it does?" "H-hey that's illegal. Y-you're still..." "It's fine, I'm allowed to marry plus-" She pulls out a condom. "W-where did you get that?" "Convenience store. I told the clerk that I was 18." "B-b-b-b-b-but-" "Come on, show me big boy." "O-okay."

_**TO BE CONTINUED/\/\/**_


	4. Love in the Kira household

**Dirty content ahead.**

"O-o...wait can I sleep first?" "Sure, sweetie. I'll wait." The two of them sleep. Yoshi hugs Reimi. She hugs him back. "I love you, Reimi" "I love you too." The two snuggle in the blanket.

3:00 PM

Yoshi wakes up. He yawns. "R-reimi?" Reimi is still asleep. He kisses her head. Yoshi lies back down and holds her hands. Reimi wakes up. Her hair is messed up. "Y-yoshiiii" "Yeah?" "Come heeeeere" Reimi grabs Yoshi, puts both arms around him and they make out. They stop. "So...are you ready?" "Yeah..." Reimi pulls out the condom. "Wait, I'll lock the door." Yoshi locks the door. Reimi reaches into Yoshi's pants. "W-what a-re you doing?" "Putting it on of course." Yoshi gets hard because her hand feels nice. "W-wait." Reimi stops. "C-could you s-stroke it a l-little?" "S-sure, I guess" Reimi strokes it 5 times. Yoshi gets harder. "T-thanks, Reimi" Yoshi removes his pants. Reimi looks at his penis. "W-wow" "Ya like what ya see? I've already seen you naked." Reimi removes her bra and her panties. Yoshi gets even harder. "That barely fits you now."

They go to bed. Yoshi licks his lips. He proceeds to insert his dick into her. Reimi moans. Reimi licks Yoshi's face. Yoshi replies by licking her hands, and tits. Yoshi kept thrusting. He thrusts for 30 min straight. Yoshi cums. The condom is intact. Yoshi retracts his penis. "*huff* T-that felt sooooo good *huff*" "*huff* yeah *huff*" Reimi removes the condom. She touches the cock. She gives him a handjob. "R-reimi?" "I'm tired so I'll just do this to satisfy you." [Hand fetish 100] There's still cum on his dick so it feels good to Yoshi. Yoshi cums again. Reimi licks it. She then sucks it all up. "It tastes good" Reimi says with a muffled voice.

They clean themselves up.

4:45 PM

"You're so good at thrusting, Yoshi." "Thanks, I guess." "Nail me in the butt next time kay?" "Butt? Okay." "I'll stay here until Monday, okay?" "Sure."


End file.
